


My Kitten

by Mylittlelion



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eating out, F/M, NSWF, Sorry Not Sorry, first nswf in a long time, light name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylittlelion/pseuds/Mylittlelion
Summary: This is for animaniac on tumblr, she won our follower contest and this is what she wanted! This is a nsfw Jumin/Custom MC work, it isn't as good as I wanted it, but hey that is what happens when you haven't written NSFW in a long time lol
Admin Rina ;3c





	

Sarah didn’t know how she ended up in this position, well yes she did. It was because she felt like testing the beast, she wanted to see how far she could push Jumin until he snapped. She was now over her lovers knee, stripped down to nothing but her red lacy underwear, trying to hide her excitement.

“Now are you going to say sorry?” Jumin asked her in that, cold voice that Sarah couldn’t get enough of. She turned her head to the side slightly to the face her lover, she gave him a cocky giggle and answered him

“I have nothing to say sorry for, it isn’t my fault that-” she was cut off by the a swift smack to her ass, she yelped and dug her nails into Jumin’s naked thigh. Sarah felt the tears forming in her eyes, her breath caught in her lungs. She could feel her heart starting to race, they had done this millions of time now, but there was something different this time. Sarah felt a hand lace it’s through her long brown hair, it was gentle at first almost messaging her head. Then the hand grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled, her head was tilted up just slightly. 

“What was that, kitten? I don’t think I heard you right.” Sarah could hear Jumin’s voice right next to her ear, “Are you not going to say sorry to your master? I don’t think that I like that.” Sarah felt Jumin run his hand up and down her ass again, like he was gearing up for one more hit. The hand leaves her bottom but then is back again in one fowl swoop

“Ah, J-Jumin!” Sarah moaned, god she loved it when he was like this.

“Oh, does my kitten like when I hit her?” Jumin asked after releasing her hair “I wonder if your getting wet down there, I know how easy it is to get you going.” Sarah felt a hand start to trail itself down in between her legs, oh god he was such a tease. The hand moved down in between her thighs, as one finger started to rub on her clit through her panties 

“J-Jumin please! More, I need more of it!” she was begging as this point, she never liked begging, she found it to be unclasp, but when Jumin had her in such a...submissive position she couldn’t help herself.

“Aw does my kitten want more? I can’t believe you are begging this much for me, you must be one horny kitten.” he said almost mocking her. Jumin started to rub on the clit just a little harder through her underwear, his cock grew harder with every moan that left Sarah’s mouth. God she did something to him that he can never understand. “I’m not sure if I want to do that for you, kitten. You were very naughty earlier, why should I give you want you want?” he asked her. Now Sarah was going to fight back more, that was the plan going into this, but she was so ready for anything at this point she didn’t care anymore.

“P-please Jumin. I promise that I will be good from now on, I’ll listen to whatever master asks of me.” she nearly screams at Jumin, she hears a very small cocky laugh come from behind her. 

“Okay, kitten, lay down on the bed for me. I’ll take care of you.” Sarah pushed herself up off of her lover's lap and laid down on the silk covered bed. 

“You know the routen, love. On your hands and knees, don’t worry about your panties. I’ll take care of that for you.” Sarah gave him a small nod, she turned onto her stomach and lifted herself up to where she was in the doggystyle pose. 

“God I love seeing you like this, you look so beautiful Kitten.” She head the older man say from behind her. She felt a pair of cool hands place themselves on her hips “Let’s get a good look at my Kitten’s pussy, shall we?” the hand moved from her hips down pass her ass, taking her panties with them. The hands stopped when her panties were around her knees. Jumin placed his hands back onto her hips, Sarah can feel her body starting to get hot and her heart felt like it was about the bust out of her chest. “I hope you’re ready kitten.” Was the only warning she got before she felt Jumin’s tongue on her clit. Her eyes grew wide from the shock of it all, Jumin ran his tongue from her clit all the way up to her entrance. He made sure to run his the tip inside every now and then just for good measure. As Jumin continued to work his magic, Sarah felt herself falling apart more and more with every motion. Her body began to tremble and shake, she felt her arms and knees starting to give way, and most of all she could feel the heat starting to pool in her stomach. 

Jumin loved tasting Sarah, it wasn’t a sour taste but it was wasn’t sweet either, it was such an amazing taste that Jumin could see himself getting drunk off of it. Jumin ran his hand back from where it sat on Sarah’s hips down to her entrance. She was so wet, he was sure that she was close, Jumin knew that this would be the finale thing that would push her over the edge. He inserted his finger gently into the her hole, he slid in until all that was left was his knuckle

“Ah! Jumin if you do that then I’m going to come!” Sarah yelled to the older man, Jumin took this as words of encouragement and began to exit her before slamming his finger back into her hole. Continuing his licking motion on her clit, he sped up his fingering. Going from a very slow teasing, to a fast almost dizzying pass.

“Jumin! Yes please, oh god more. I need more, keep going please I want to come from just this!” Sarah moaned, her face now in the bed. Jumin could feel her walls start to close in around his fingers, she was so close. He started to nip on her clint every couple of licks, then he took to sucking on the nub as he continued to finger fuck his Kitten.   
“Jumin! I-I think I’m going to-” Sarah yelled before her whole shock and vibrated, it was like being shot with a bolt of lighting. Her walls tightened and her head felt light, she longer to see or hear, all she did was feel. Feel the sweet release of her orgasm wash over her like a wave. When she was finally down she fell on the to bed, arms and legs spread, breathe shallow and uneven with her heart still racing. She felt so good that she didn’t even feel Jumin slip out of her, the next thing she knew she felt the same cool hand running it’s way up her back. 

“Now that’s my good girl, rest up now. In about an hour you are going go to pay me back for my kindness. And I expect it to be the best show I have ever received.”


End file.
